Many work vehicles, such as a tractor, utilize a drawbar to pull an implement behind the vehicle. Implements, such as an earth scraper, may exert widely varying amounts of force on the drawbar during operation. Conventional drawbars are rigidly mounted to the vehicle and susceptible to shock loading in response to the varying forces generated by the earth scraper.
Accordingly, there is a need for a drawbar arrangement and support system for use with self-propelled vehicles that at least partially dissipates shock loading associated with use of implements.